Ceremonies
by kagome.inuyoukai
Summary: AU, though still in Sengoku Judai. Kagome gets pushed into some premating ceremonies. Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, and Inuyasha are Kagome's best friends. Kagome's parents, InuTaishou, and his 3rd mate are the match makers! Chaos results...
1. Preparing for the Ceremony

"Kagome! Come over here this instant!" called Sango, stressing the phrase: 'this instant'.

I shouted back at her, "What now? And _where_ is '_here'_?"

"Move as slowly as you can, Kagome! 'Here' as in my room! Are you suffering from short term memory loss, my dear little sister?" She sang out, being slightly sarcastic. "Don't worry about me! You can just spend your whole day in boredom, while I--"

I giggled. Sango always made me feel better. "I'm not little!"

"Come on lazy dog!"

"You're the one that spends the _whole day_ in your room! And I'm not the dog!" I shot back.

"Well, you're the one that gets yourself covered in dirt, leaves, and whatnot! You sure act like one..." She scolded me lightly.

I grinned. I love having this childish banter with Sango. It relaxes me. "Sango.."

Sango replied with mock anger in her voice. "What? You ignore me all this time, and suddenly ask for my help? What an ungrateful child!"

"Me? Ungrateful? You have got to be kidding!" I pouted.

Finally I reached her room.

"That took you long enough, little sister."

I laughed. "Let's hope we don't take this long to get downstairs..."

Sango grinned. "Oh my...imagine the ceremony starting...and in pIace of the princess--comes a dog! I would surely die of not doing my job right of preparing our lil' princess"

"Sango, Father and Momma would be soooooo--"

"Glad that you're learning how to be a dog?"

I giggled. Then my giggles bubbled into laughter. Sango laughed. After we managed to bring our laughter down, I said,

"You know that they would get very 'upset' at us for preparing ? I mean, we neverdo that!"

We started laughing again.

"Wait...' Sango frowned. "_You're _the one who _doesn't_ prepare! I _always _prepare!"

"Yea, suuuuure." I snorted.

"I'm serious! I've never came close to missing a ceremony in my life!"

"Yes you have!"

"No I haven't!

"Promise to do one of my tricks with me?"

She sighed. "Fine..."

"How about that one time where you went of with _Miroku _and _totally_ forgot about my first Tea Ceremony?"

"W-wha? How did--hey! That isn't playing fair! You were spying again, weren't you? And I didn't do anything...we were j-just...u-uh...hmph!"

"I saw it clear in daylight in the gardens, I was not spying, I was walking in the garden, picking some lilies," She motioned to the freshly picked lilies on Sango's desk. "You were _so_ doing something! Hugging, cuddling, all that crap."

"You'll understand when you grow up..." Sango replied dreamily, obviously recalling all those 'relaxing' times she had with her 'friend'.

"I'm not that little, you know!" I complained, though Sango didn't notice.

I looked at Sango, and decided to keep this moment forever. Hah! The look on her face will be so rewarding when she finds out she forgot to prepare me for the ceremony. What type of ceremony? I dont know. Daddy didnt tell us yet. Ah...

I gathered together my paints and brushes. I painted Sango, as she was now, the dreamy look still on her face. Within a flash I was done. I put my paints, brushes, and the canvas away.

"Sango." I slammed my hands on the table. "Wake up."

"Huh! Wha...Oh, Kagome!" Sango blinked. "Why do I fell like...I'm forgetting something?" She jumped up in realization.

"Oh my god! We got to get ourselves ready! That's what I called you over for! I got your kimono done. And..." Sango glanced at the sun. "We have exactly five minutes to get ready if we don't want to be late..."

Aw...darn! She remembered...oh well...I'll just have to use the painting as blackmail sometime...

Sango helped me, and in turn I helped her. She made me a kimono that was a light blue; overlapping the bodice and skirt of the kimono was a sheer, silvery, see-through material. It was simple but long, the bodice embroidered in white phoenixes and the skirt embroidered in silver phoenixes. She tied a white obi stitched with lilies outlined in a golden thread around my waist. For me, it was perfect. The light blue color brought out the sparkles of my blue eyes...or so Sango told me...

She brushed my hair until it was soft and silky and glowing. She let it fall free, letting the ends reach my waist. She then parted two tiny sections of my hair, one section on each side of my head, and twisted them. She stranded some sparkling lilies into my hair and stranded some more to complete the circle, forming a circlet of lilies resting on my brow.

"Almost..." Sango murmured as she dashed some light silvery color onto my eyelashes and eyelids, and some silver sparkles onto my lips. "Done!"

"Oh thank you Sango..." Sango was dressed in pink, a soft rosy pink. She had embroidered red, white, and silver roses onto the hem and skirt of the kimono. The bodice was covered in dark pink roses, though the shades of pink varied. She had a dark pink obi stitched with white lilies. I had applied a soft pink onto her lips and a pinkish silver color onto her eyelashes and eyelids. Her hair fell free like mine, but hers only reached her shoulders. "Sango...you're beautiful..."

"Kagome! Sango!" A faint voice called.

"We're coming Shippou..." I called out back to Sango's and my little kitsune cousin.

"Sango..." I looked at her. "Something's missing...aha!...There you go..."

"Kagome! Sango! We're gonna be late!" Called Shippou and Miroku, who had joined him outside.

I ignored them and stranded five roses through Sango's hair, just as Sango did with lilies in my own hair. There was a white rose in the center, a light pink rose on each side, and a red rose on either end. "Now...you're done."

"Kagome! Sango! Get. Out. Here. NOW!" Bellowed a not-so-nice voice.

"We're coming, coming!" Sango replied as she placed my white cloak around my shoulders, fastening it with a sparkling sky blue phoenix pin, knowing that the not-so-nice person (who was Inuyasha) would hear.

"Would you two lazy slow pokes HURRY UP! We've been here HOURS!" He shouted.

I waved my hand, a blue ball of energy appearing. With a flick of my wrist the mass of energy went flying toward Inuyasha and enclosed him inside. "Sit, dog." I said smoothly, as Sango and I glided toward the Ceremony Halls two wide doors. Inuyasha was still in his ball in a crater I the castle floor. I dragged him with me, and then set him free.

He cursed. "Shit! What the hell did you do that for!"

Sango and I ignored him and glanced at each other and gave each other reassuring smiles.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Sango's P.O.V._

After Kagome and I gave each other reassuring smiles, Shippou and Miroku hurried forward and opened the two doors. Shippou called out to the quiet Ceremony Hall, which had been buzzing the second before, "Lady Sango Higurashi, elder daughter of Raishu Higurashi, Lord of the Southern Lands and Midori, his esteemed mate, Lady of the Lorthern Lands."

I took a deep breath and smiled. I stepped smoothly into the Ceremony Hall, approached our father, mother, and eldest sister, Kikyou, and kowtowed to them, my forehead touching the floor three times in the utmost respect.

Gasps came from many, amazed at Sango's beauty.

"Rise, my elder daughter. I welcome you to your Ceremony." Father intoned.

Mother smiled at me then glanced at the doors, which were closed at the moment, with a knowing smile. "Sango, my daughter. I trust you will have fun?"

"Yes, mother." I nodded quickly.

"Wait a moment." Mother said.

I stayed where I was, looking expectantly at the doors.

Murmuring spread through the Ceremony Hall. What were the General, his mate, and elder daughter waiting for? Surely there isn't anyone else? Wasn't this Ceremony for Kikyou, eldest daughter and Sango, elder daughter, only? These questions raced through the mind of many youkai and human alike.

OoOoOoOoOoO

When Sango left, I began to feel nervous. I took in a deep breath. What would I do without my sister?

"Whacha sighing for, eh?" Inuyasha asked, finally free of the bubble I created.

"I'm calming myself. Not sighing." I said quietly. "Hey Inuyasha?" 

"Yea?"

"What kind of Ceremony is this?" I indicated the doors.

He blushed. What could have kindled this reaction I don't know. "It isn't _that_ bad, is it?" I inquired worriedly.

Inuyasha shook his head and clawed hands so hard that his snowing white strands of hair flew into his blushing face. "No; uh...um...you see..."

My patience snapped. "What!"

"It's uh...asortofceremonythatinvitessuitorsandasortofcourtingorpre-matingceremony..." He muttered, still blushing.

My jaw dropped. What! How could Momma and Father do that! I'm not even of age! Ok, backtrack. So I _am_ of age. BUT seriously! They could have warned me!

"Oi!" One of my best friends named Inuyasha scolded me. "Close your mouth and BREATHE, Kagome. I don't want my best friend to die of lack of air right before you enter the Ceremony Hall."

I closed my mouth, and then opened it again. "I—t-this-this isn't fai—"

Inuyasha clamped his hand over her mouth. "Shut up—OW!" He hissed in pain. He held out his bitten hand out to inspect the damage my fangs did.

I grinned as I slipped on my hood. "You deserved it." I was still grinning when _both_ Miroku and Inuyasha walked forward to open the doors. I calmed myself down.

Shippou followed the two at the doors. "Princess, youngest daughter of Raishu Higurashi, Lord of the Southern Lands and Midori, his esteemed mate, Lady of the Southern Lands."

I glided forward into the hall, chin up, and head high though my eyes were downcast, holding myself with a grace I didn't know I possessed, toward my father, mother, and sisters.

I could sense the guests' confusion. Who was this mysterious being? Youkai or human? Surely Princess was youkai. Why was she donning a cloak?

I reached my family, and kowtowed three times to each, my father first, then my mother, then Kikyou, then Sango.

"Rise, my youngest daughter. I welcome you to your Ceremony." Father announced.

"Thank you, my father, for this Ceremony." I smiled, though it did not reach my eyes.

Mother, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou caught my expression and cringed. He would be in for it later, father, or not.

Mother said gently, "Princess, calm down." She placed the tips of my fingers on my temples and pressed gently, a blue glow surrounding our fingers. I sighed. My eyes slid close as my mother's relaxation spell came into effect. "Good girl, Princess..." Mother murmured, using my public name.

"Yes Momma." I opened my eyes.

"Feeling better?"

Sango answered for me. "Yep! Better than ever!"

"All right, you two. Relax, blend in with the crowd and enjoy. Run along now..." Mother admonished. Mother turned to Kikyou. "Kikyou dear..."

"Yes Mother?"

"You may begin."

'Thank you Mother."

We took off, giggling. I took Sango's hands into mine. Mine glowed light blue and Sango's light pink. We disappeared in a flash of lavender light.

Into the Garden! "Sango..."

"Yea, Kaggie?"

"Where's your sweet Roku that you met last time at this Ceremony?"

SMACK!

Sango turned around, glaring. "Right there."

The houshi turned toward Sango with a dreamy look in his eyes. "Why Sango! How nice to see you...if I may ask...who is this lovely young lady?"

SMACK!

"No you may not ask my dear houshi. You're mine." Sango said lightly.

I grinned. "Sango, my sister, you can't answer for me!"

"Yes I can. You're treading on light ground, my dear Kaggie."

"Don't call me Kaggie!"

"Kaggie, go find your own guy."

"Sango!" I whined. "I don't want a guy. Besides, I don't know any."

"Well, there's," Uh oh. Trouble coming up. "Always Inuyasha..."

"He's my best friend! And that's just eeeeeeeew..."

"Well...maybe he'll introduce you to a couple of people...and Kagome, dear?"

Yes, Sanggie?"

"Take off your cloak and don't call me that!"

"I'm so not taking it off! You know why! And call you what?" I asked, innocently.

Sango groaned. "Fine. Keep the cloak on until the right time. Just as long as you don't call me that—that horrible name!"

I called out, with a evil glint in my eye, "Okie dokie, Sanggie!"

"PRINCESS!"

"What?"

"ARG!" SMACK! "HENTAI!"

I giggled softly to myself. "Don't know how she'll manage him..."

I entered my favorite clearing, the one with all my flowers. Hmm...something's not right...I kneeled on the ground as calmly as I could. All my miko-youkai senses screamed 'Powerful taiyoukai near by.'

"I know you're there." I spoke in a whisper, still facing my flowers.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Tell me if the P.O.V. changes though there isn't the official title: Kagome's P.O.V. or Sango's P.O.V. R&R! I'm writing the 2nd chapter right now, and it's quite long, so I'm wondering whether I should split the chapter in two...

-K.I.


	2. PINK!

Disclaimer: I didn't, do not, and will not ever own Inuyasha, or the original characters. However, I claim rights to Raishu and Midori as Lord and Lady of the Southern Lands.

Chapter 2

PINK!

OoOoOoOoOoO

The Taiyoukai stepped out of the trees silently. I bent down to breathe in the fresh scent of the lilies.

"Girl." He sniffed the air, as if searching for my scent. Probably finding none, since I masked it, he stopped.

Hmph. What a way to address me. I don't care much for the titles. But at least give me some face! Calling me a girl as if I was a common mongrel…Geez…

"What?" I asked, miffed at the way he addressed me.

"Why are you here?" He demanded, probably suspicious by the lack of scent coming from me.

"Why else would I be here?" I countered. Maybe…maybe he doesn't know who I am. After all, I am one of those unique youkai who look like humans with abnormal abilities…and I was masking my scent.

"Hn."

He obviously wasn't much for speaking. I wondered…if someone could change that? Nah. He probably wouldn't appreciate it. But then again…how could he appreciate it if he was emotionless and wouldn't talk? Maybe he has emotions and just hid them behind a frozen mask. Someone could melt the mask! Hn. Probably his mate-to-be will.

While I pondered this, the mysterious Taiyoukai left silently. Hmm…what's his name? I'll ask Sango…or Mother…or Father…I'd better get inside. I stood up.

"Kaggie!" Oh Kami…Sango…

"Yea?" I replied.

She came over to where I stood, dragging Miroku with her. "Kaggie…so! Did you meet anyone yet?" She asked me eagerly.

"Yea."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know."

"What!" Sango shouted.

I winced. "Sango, you're hurting my ears."

"Sorry Kaggie. Do you even know who he looks like?"

I sweat dropped. "Um…"

Sango sighed, and threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "Kaggie! No! No! No! You need to—"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called.

"Yes?" I answered sweetly.

He landed in front of me as he skidded to a stop from his run. "Meet anyone lately?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of! What the hell do you mean by that?"

At this point, Miroku had apparently woken up, and joined our conversation. "Inuyasha, I suggest you stop using such crude language in front of Sango and Kagome, best friends or not."

"Feh." Inuyasha muttered.

"Kagome. So, what do you by 'sort of'?" Miroku inquired. Sango and Inuyasha stared at me intently.

"I was kneeling in the clearing, you know, my favorite, the one with the lilies."

"And then?" Sango urged me on.

"My miko senses told me that there was a Taiyoukai in the trees."

"Ooooh…must be single…" Sango cooed. "And then?"

"And then I said, 'I know you're there.' He said, 'Girl.' I asked him, 'What?' He said, or more like demanded, 'Why are you here?' And I answered, 'Why else would I be here?' And I don't think he knew who I was because I was wearing my cloak, kneeling, looking at the flowers, and masking my scent."

"Feh." Inuyasha snorted. "Sounds like my half-brother."

"HALF-BROTHER!" Sango, Miroku, and I bellowed.

"You have a half-brother, and you never told me? I'm your best, best friend for Kami's sake! We've been together FOREVER! Oops. That didn't come out right. But you know what I mean!" I ranted.

Inuyasha looked sheepish. "Well…uh…we aren't really on good terms…so…"

"Oh! So you guys have a brother feud or something…" Sango nodded firmly, "I understand…sometime me and Kagome have a sister feud..."

"Wait, there's more to it, isn't there?" I asked, reading Inuyasha's bitter expression.

He nodded. "Though Father's alive, Sesshoumaru, my _half-_brother, is now Taiyoukai. He resents me, resents my very existence."

"And you know this how?" Sango interrupted.

"The way he treats me like dirt. You guys don't understand. Being a half-breed is…difficult. I'm not welcome among humans," Seeing Kagome's protesting look, "Most humans, and very few demos tolerate me…Sesshoumaru hates me…from what I can tell…"

"Inuyasha, what does he look like?" Miroku asked dreamily.

"Uh…whitish, silver hair…a mix of gold and amber eyes…wears mostly white hakemas and haoris…two swords—Toukijin and Tenseiga—Father gave them to him…wait _a_ SECOND! MIROKU _you_ PERVE! Why the hell do you want to know!" Inuyasha shuddered.

"Language, Inuyasha, language. Not so crude in font of the princesses…as for why? So Kagome can see whether who she met was Sesshoumaru or not! Geez…does everything have to do with my hand problem?" He reached down…and…

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "HENTAI!"

I giggled. "Wonder how she keeps him under control, eh?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Miroku, try doing that to my half-brother and your life will be snapped in half in seconds."

Miroku paled. "I'll…keep away then…but I never planned on trying…Inu-perve…" Then he smirked. "You can have the honors."

"Fine—" Inuyasha's eyes widened and he gaped at Miroku. "Wait—WHAT! You PERVERT!"

"What?" Miroku asked, mock-bewildered. "You warned me to keep away from your half-brother like a mate, so I said 'You can have the honors'. Is something wrong?"

Inuyasha roared. "Like HELL THERE IS!"

"Inuyasha, _language_!"

"Shut up, HOUSHI! You've gone TOO FAR! I don't give a crap about my language!"

Sango and I exchanged grins. I motioned for her to walk away with me, for I wanted to discuss this matter of who I met further. She nodded ever so slightly, and inched away slowly. I flick my wrist twice, trapping the two bickering males in my energy bubbles. They would be able to get out once they figured out to say the words 'please' and 'sorry'."

"So…" Sango whispered mischievously.

"What?" I asked…somewhat reluctantly, for Sango was most likely to cook up some trouble.

"Are you going to meet again?"

"This Ceremony is going to last? For how long?" I grew anxious. Great. Real great. Sango will have time to cook something up for sure…

"Yep. I think it's going to last a month or so…or until we get mate-to-bes."

I groaned "Sango…how am I going to last? And please, _please_ do not interfere with my…doings…but…then again, we can—"

"Ah, my dear ladies, what are you doing out?" Miroku strode toward us, finally free of the bubble.

Sango grinned, with an evil look glinting in her eyes. She said nothing. Miroku recognized that look.

"Oh Sango! No…don't try and some up with something crazy…remember what happened last time?" He turned to me…

"Create _some_ mayhem…" I finished my sentence, grinning with that same evil glint in my eyes.

"Oh no! Not you too, Kagome…" He sighed, looking defeated. "Very well. But, include Inuyasha in this."

Inuyasha suddenly appeared. "Include me in what? And what did you girls run off for! And WHAT was the FREAKING bubble FOR!"

I ignored him. "Mother won't be disappointed with us."

Sango agreed. "Mother told us to have some _fun_. And she's the one that came up with most of the ideas with subtle hints when we were younger."

"Stop IGNORING me!" Inuyasha complained loudly.

"Inuyasha, be quiet." Miroku told him.

"Shut up, houshi." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

Miroku, Sango, and I ignored him. "Ok, so…what should we do?"

"Do our usual stunts?" Without waiting for an answer, she said, "Nah. We'll do a performance…" She winked at Miroku, who seemed to get what she meant and rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

I looked from Sango to Miroku, and then back to Sango, confusion marring my face. "Wha?"

Inuyasha, finally seeming to get over being ignored decided to contribute into our conversation. His eye gleamed. "Centered on Kagome…"

I glance at my three busy plotting best friends, bewildered. "What do you mean, 'centered on me'?" I rubbed my temples. I shook my finger at them. "You guys better not do anything perve—"

Oh damn. "Damn." I muttered, wincing.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Inuyasha asked concernedly.

"I forgot. The relaxation spell Momma cast is fading and my super-hyperness is suddenly coming back. We'll talk about this…_performance_…later." I sighed. "Sango? Inuyasha? Can you help me get to Momma?"

Sango held my arm and stabled me. Inuyasha came to my other side. Miroku was stepping forward when Sango, Inuyasha, and I glared at him, telling him that he would get injuries if he dared take another step. He shivered, backing away. Sango asked Inuyasha and me, "Ready Kagome? Inuyasha, this might feel awkward." We nodded. Sango and I felt for Momma's aura. "There, in Daddy's study…with Daddy, your father, Inuyasha, and someone who feels like you." A flash of light pink, blue, and white and we were gone. As we went I saw Miroku scratching the back of his head. He said to himself, "Where did they go?"

We appeared before Momma, Daddy, InuTaishou, and someone who looked slightly like Inuyasha and more like his dad. Inuyasha yelped in surprise and stumbled backward. I sat down in a meditative position and Sango kneeled down next to me, making sure I was ok. She put two glowing pink fingers to my left temple in concern. The sudden rushing of pain when all my extra miko powers appear came. I hissed in pain. "Momma…"

Without a word, Momma knelt down and held two glowing lavender fingers to my right temple. Together, because this time the spell needed to be regenerated completely, both Momma and Sango murmured the spell. I shuddered as I felt as if ice-cold water drenched me. Slowly I began to warm up. My body glowed blue. My eyes snapped open; I stood up, and walked to a small door in Father's study. I went in.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Sango's P.O.V._

A flash a light, and we were in Father's study, standing before Momma, Father, InuTaishou, and someone who looked a lot like Inuyasha and InuTaishou. I believe that he is a Taiyoukai. Inuyasha yelped in surprise and stumbled backwards. I ignored him; he could take care of himself and would behave properly in front of all these adults.

Kagome was shivering. I knew the pain would come. She sat down in a meditative position and I knelt next to her, stabling her. I held two glowing pink fingers to Kagome's left temple, trying to come her down as Momma and I prepared the spell. Momma held two fingers also, gently massaging her temple. I did the same as we muttered the spell. Done.

Momma and I backed away from her, knowing she would go to the Spell Room, a special room created for Momma, Kagome, and me. She entered and shut the door gently. I started to whisper with Momma, while Father chatted with InuTaishou and the stranger. "Momma, that was too close for comfort. Momma, I could feel some of her pain…"

"She'll be alright Sango." Momma tilted her head and motioned for me to listen. Father noticed and paid attention to the door closely. InuTaishou, Inuyasha, and the stranger seemed a bit confused. Inuyasha attempted to speak. "Wha—"

I flicked two fingers at him. He was frozen and wouldn't be able to unfreeze or talk unless I released him.

I could hear booms coming from the room. Ah…she was releasing the pent up power…3…2…1…the door opened and Kagome walked out unfazed by what just happened. She noticed InuTaishou, Inuyasha, and the other Taiyoukai staring at her, but just grinned and shrugged. She bowed to InuTaishou and the Taiyoukai. "InuTaishou…" She murmured. She locked eyes with the Taiyoukai and was blushing, though very faintly. I glanced at Momma and winked. She grinned and indicated Kagome's light pink cheeks. I giggled. This sound brought Kagome to tear her eyes away from the Taiyoukai's. She bowed and said very faintly, "Lord…Sesshoumaru…"

She walked back to here I sat with Momma. She turned her back to Father, InuTaishou, and Lord Sesshoumaru. I should have guessed. The similar looks to Inuyasha…speaking of Inuyasha, he spoke up, "Hey Ka—" He broke off as Momma, Kagome, and I shook our heads slightly. He nodded as a sign of understanding. InuTaishou inquired us, "What is going on with Princess, here?"

Kagome ignored him and I did the same. Momma spoke sternly, but not to answer InuTaishou's question. "Kagome, I hope you cleaned up your mess. As much as I love you, I am _not_ cleaning up your purifying messes."

The others, with the exception of Father and Lord Sesshoumaru—who, by the way, seemed to have no emotions, or simply hid them from the world—looked taken aback with Momma's tone with Kagome.

Father said lightly, "Kagome cleaned."

Momma frowned. "Raishu. Last time I checked, the room was a mess. They blew it up! I had to drag them all the way back to clean it!"

"Oh yes," He replied. "_But_, I made sure that they wouldn't _ever_ do that again, didn't I, girls?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Kagome's P.O.V._

Sango and I nodded. We shuddered at the remembrance. I explained for Inuyasha, who looked at Sango and I for an explanation. "After Father punished us, we couldn't move for days. Sitting in bed for a whole week! Doing lessons the whole way through." I added, at his flabbergasted expression. "It's Daddy's way of torturing us!"

Momma, Father, Sango, and I smiled brightly, remembering what Sango and I, mainly what I did to the castle afterwards. It was…colorful. I painted the hallways all different colors, and then kept changing them to my mood. Sango and I planted flowers; she did roses and I planted lilies. Then we picked them and scattered them in every hallway we could enter.

I turned to Sango. "Why do I have the feeling…"

"That we forgot something…" She continued.

"Or…somebody!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Miroku! Damn." I snapped my fingers. A ball of energy would be encasing around Miroku and flying him here. 3…2…1…SNAP! "That did the trick…In 5…4…3…2…1…"

SMACK! BAM! BOOM! "You IDIOT! HENTAI!"

Momma and I glared at him. "Don't even _think_ about it."

He backed away, smiling sheepishly. "Uh—sorry…my hands seem to have a mind of its own…"

Sango, Inuyasha, and I looked at him disbelievingly and turned our back on him. Father and InuTaishou were chuckling. I glared at them. Father stopped smiling and paled slightly at my look.

"Oh dear…Ka—" Momma shook her head sharply. "My little Princess girl, calm down…" Father attempted to calm me.

InuTaishou inquired again, "What's the matter?"

Father answered, cringing, "Nothing I can't handle."

Yea, right. Last time he did something like this he couldn't hear for a week, cringing at the slightest noise.

Father shook his head slightly and indicated for me to go back into the Spell Room. I rose up, and silently waited at the doorway. Mother and Sango shook their heads briefly, and passed down some earplugs. InuTaishou and Sesshoumaru put them in, but Inuyasha didn't, probably thinking that he got used to Kagome shrieking.

Mother and I erected a barrier around every object that's precious. He questioned, "Wha?"

"You'll see why later, after I'm _finished_. Daddy, you're going to quit stalling time and come into the Spell Room right now or else I'm going to start out here, at this very moment! Then everything will be broken until I fix it and everybody will be deaf for weeks! Oh and Inuyasha, even with your lessened hearing and the barriers, if you don't put on those ear plugs right NOW, I'm going to make you deaf for the rest of your life!"

Father stood up, sighed and proceeded toward the room. He entered, and I went in after him.

"Daddy…how could you? You could have told me what Ceremony this was going to be! Come on! WHY did you do this! I'm not ready to be tied down and have a family yet! DADDY!" Father cringed slightly but knew he deserved whatever onslaught Kagome threw upon him.

"And WHY were you and InuTaishou CHUCKLING when Miroku GROPED Sanggie! You're up to something Daddy, and I don't like it! And WHY is Sesshoumaru here for Kami's sake! WHO are you and InuTaishou going to MATCH him up WITH!"

"Why, daughter," Father said slyly. "You don't _care_ about him, do you?"

"You know WHAT! FORGET I asked! You KNOW I _didn't _mean THAT and I DON'T! QUIT thinking _PERVERTED_ thoughts! You're no better than Miroku! Except that you keep your hand to yourself…" I added, pausing, as I heard shouting from outside.

"You PERVERT! DON'T you DARE call me SANGGIE! That name is RESERVED for my DIRECT FAMILY ONLY!"

"Why Sanggie dear, I am going to be family soon aren't I?"

Sango ignored him. Then she thought about what I was shouting about. She leapt to her feet and strode over to the door, opened it, went in, and slammed the door. "WHAT! DADDY! You CAN'T INTERFERE! Stop—"

"PLAYING MATCHMAKER!" Sango and I bellowed. There. Finally. Our anger diminished. We grinned at each other, dusted our hands off (though there was no dust on our hands), and held our thumbs in the 'good-job' manner. "We're _not_ sorry, Daddy." Sango said pointedly.

Sango and I walked out, talking cheerfully. "Could you see the look on his face when we did that? It was amazing…I haven't done that in about a year…"

"Yea I know—I'm kinda sorry for Daddy…but he deserved it after what he point me through." I shot a glare back at the room, from where he was emerging.

"Hmph. Interfering with our affairs are NOT an option." Sango stated.

"Oh, Sango. Help me take down these barriers?"

"Sure." With that, we begin taking down barriers. Then I started scanning the room for broken items. When I found one, I used my healing powers to fix them. Yes, I can heal inanimate objects as well as living beings.

"Sango…"

"What?"

"Ano…" I used some hand motions that Momma, Father, Sango, and I created to communicate with each other when Father couldn't hear due to our yelling. _"Why are they staring at us?"_

"_I don't know. Momma?"_

"_They are probably in shock, dear. Why don't you wake them from their current state?"_

"_All right, Momma." _We responded.

Í told Father, _"I'm sorry Daddy…"_

He said, _"That's all right."_

I continued, _"But you deserved it."_

He agreed. _"Yes I did."_

Sango smiled wickedly. "Kagome, you take Sesshoumaru-sama."

"What about you, Sango?" I asked.

"I'll do Miroku." She said simply. "And get him back for all those times he groped me!"

"All right. But first we freeze them and put them into a deep sleep."

"Agreed. ALL of them, except for InuTaishou-sama and Inuyasha, because they didn't do anything unkind to us." Just before they put Miroku and Sesshoumaru into a long deep sleep, InuTaishou-sama broke in and said amusedly, "And you're dunking Sesshoumaru because…"

I added, "He didn't _do _**anything**! That's his crime."

"And he was rude to Kagome by calling her 'Girl'. The least he could have done was leave our _poor_ Kaggie some respect…" Sango mused, "Though he's probably older than her, and Taiyoukai of the Western Lands already, and she's only the youngest daughter of the Lord of the Southern Lands…"

I retorted quietly, as I finished putting Miroku ad Sesshoumaru-_sama_, "What some youkai and humans should do is—"

"Respect your youngers!" Momma, Sango, Kikyou (who had just walked in), and I chimed together. Kikyou yawned and stretched. "Nothing's happening outside so I decided to drop in." She saw the looks on our faces and asked, raising an eyebrow, "What in the world are you up to? And what's up with Inu?"

"We're punishing the bad boys. Inuyasha's receiving the lighter treatment. Sanggie's fed—"

"Don't call me Sanggie!"

"Up with Miroku's groping," I continued on, "and he's _supposed_ to be a _monk_!"

"And Sesshoumaru-sama's crime is…?"

Sango told Kikyou the rest while I put some makeup on Inuyasha while he was frozen. "Oh! His crime is not doing anything, being a non-emotional jerk, and not addressing Kaggie correctly!"

"Don't call me—"

Kikyou smothered some giggles. Ah, her little sisters were crazy! "Kaggie, yes Kaggie dear, we know!"

I hmphed and crossed my arms. "Sanggie, Sang, Sag, Saggies, Saggo…Kikki,Kik,Kiko…"

Sango plugged her fingers into her ears and yelled, "Ok, ok, ok! We get it! Please…stop this torture of nicknames…"

"Whatever you say…Sanggie!"

Sango groaned and unstuck her fingers. She turned Miroku's clothing into a girl's. Kikyou put him in a pink kimono with a pink obi. They even applied pink lipstick and pink eye shadow! And then Sango and Kikyou dyed his hair pink! Momma came over and inspected their work, and said, "Why don't we paint his skin with pink face powder? And paint his claws pink. Then cut his claws to the human length. Then we lock him and Sesshoumaru in the same room with one futon. Put them in one energy bubble, Kaggie."

Father came over, saw the PINK youkai-houshi and chuckled till tears filled his eyes. At this point, InuTaishou chose to stand up. InuTaishou-sama took one look at the two and burst into laughter. "My dear Midori, Sango, Kikyou, and Kagome, what do you plan for Sesshoumaru here?"

We launched into discussion. He needed something different. I asked Momma. "Can we _cut_ his _precious _hair? Keep the cut-off hair and afterwards I'll heal it."

"Kaggie, that's good. But we need to dye it _hot pink_!" Kikyou cut in.

"Girls, don't be too hard. But…leave something for InuTaishou-sama, Inuyasha, your father, and me…"

"What about me?" Sango whined.

"Sanggie, free Inuyasha, dear. I want him to get involved in this…" Momma cajoled.

She pouted but did what Momma told her to. Inuyasha leapt up, furious. "What the freaking hell! What the freakin' crap was that for, eh! Cut the poop! Never do that ever again!"

I intervened. "Inuyasha…sit down for once!"

Father and Inuyasha (after peeling himself from the floor) protested. "Oh no! I am _not_ getting involved. First Kagome yelling at me, then Sango. I do _not_ need a furious Taiyoukai at my neck! I'll go prepare the rooms." Inuyasha added, "Hell no! He's usually at my neck, why the hell give him more reason!"

I smirked, and said to Sango loudly (so that he could hear), "For once, I think Inuyasha is showing some brains…"

He snorted. "I _do _have SOME common sense, ya know…"

"Room. Only one. And ONE futon." Mother corrected Father. He left the room, but Inuyasha stayed to watch.

"All right. I'll take off his markings, the stripes and the crescent moon." Mother listed. "InuTaishou? Could you strip him—"

Sango and I made a choking noise. "Momma!"

"Strip him enough of his youkai powers so that he appears to be a hanyou until it is time to save our necks from his wrath? And take away Toukijin and Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga. Kagome, Sango. Work your illusion powers and change the color of his eyes to…pink!"

Sango laughed evilly. "We got a PINK theme going here!"

When we finished, the results were unbelievable. "Ok. Energy bubble…done!"

Momma grinned. "I'm keeping this moment forever. Kagome, could you?"

"Yes Momma." I got my canvas, paints, and brushes. I painted them, and then stowed the canvas away.

Sango whistled. "Wowie!"

InuTaishou-sama stayed and watched. He kept on chuckling. "Oh, Sesshoumaru, my son, you would never believe the cunning of women."

Momma handed the job of transporting Sesshoumaru-sama to me as she stopped InuTaishou-sama from lifting Sesshoumaru-sama. "InuTaishou-sama, Kagome will be fine. Come along, Kagome, Sango, Kikyou, Inuyasha." She used my name. I don't know why the change…

Anyways, I followed Momma, towing Sesshoumaru-sama in his special bubble I created for him, to the room where Miroku currently resided in. Momma instructed me to put a bubble around Miroku, and then a big bubble encasing the two smaller ones. Hah!

Wait till you see the look on their faces they'll surely have when they wake up!


	3. Training

Chapter 3

Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or his gang. The plot, I do own.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Kagome's P.O.V._

I spoke to Kaede, both my miko sensei and my Shikon ability sensei, "Did I tell you that they were stuck to the futon, which was stuck to the floor inside Momma, Sango, and my barrier, which was inside a locked room which had _another_ barrier that was had Kikyou's power, Father's youki, InuTaishou-sama's youki, and even Sesshoumaru's youki added?"

Inuyasha and Miroku grumbled from the 'harsh' treatment. "Pink! Why couldn't you pick some other…dim color! And waking with a furious Sesshoumaru at your neck isn't the best! Never! Never ever do that again, do you hear me!"

Kaede shook with suppressed laughter as Sango, Kikyou, Miroku, Inuyasha, and I told her what happened. "Oh, ye young' uns. Mischief is what ye do best at. Now come, Kagome. We must get along with ye lesson."

I pouted, resorting to pup language. "Awww…come on! I really wanna spend some more time with my bwest fwends!"

Kaede took one look at my face and sighed. "Of course, if ye really want to spend time with ye friends, they could always stay to watch ye…during ye lesson…" She suggested.

"Wha—" I sputtered. "But—Keade-sensei—you know I didn't mean that!"

She shook her finger at me. "No excuses, Kagome. Choice one or two?"

I groaned and picked choice number two. Kikyou and Sango cheered, because never before had they been allowed to watch my miko lessons, and especially to watch my Shikon abilities to…transform. "Finally Kaggie, we get to watch!"

"Yea, Kags! Besides, it's high time you got around to showing us!" Kikyou said with glee.

Inuyasha 'fehed' and sat perched in a nearby tree. Miroku looked on with interest, since he was a youkai-monk with holy powers.

"Alright Kagome. Shoot an arrow at that target." Keade-sensei indicated a blurry dot in the distance. Miroku looked surprised but thoughtful at that command. Inuyasha nearly fell off the tree in disbelief. "Oi! Keade-sensei! How the hell is Kagome supposed to hit that target! She's not advanced enough!"

Kaede-sensei and I ignored him. "Wonderful position, bow in ye left hand, arrows are in excellent shape, quiver full, check!" She nodded.

I gripped my bow lightly in a relaxed position and began focusing on the target, eons away. Trails of sky blue light seeped from my hand to the bow, surrounding it in its glow. The target became clearer, and I could see the bull's eye. I focused hard on the center of the target. The target suddenly drew farther away as I stopped using my Shikon powers, but I knew where it lay.

Faster than you could see with the naked eye I drew an arrow and shot it at the target. The tip glowed a fierce white. I knew it hit the target before it did. When I heard the audible thud I drew another arrow and shot the center. Arrow after arrow I shot, each glowing a different color. A succession of arrows followed in their wake, glowing white and sky blue. These arrows formed two purifying blades; one glowing white, the other glowing light blue. I flung my bow at it and the bow became two sheaths for my katanas.

My hands glowed white and blue as I held them out, calling to the katanas. The two blades disappeared and then materialized in my outstretched palms. I sat down and thoroughly examined my blades.

Kikyou walked to my side. "Whoa…Kaggie! That's—"

"Amazing…" Sango finished. "Yikes…purifying katanas…"

Miroku strode over and brushed over one of the blades lightly and whistled. "We didn't know that you could do this kind of work!"

Kaede-sensei ignored them and held one of the blades up and examined it very carefully. "Hn…sharp…yes…" She plucked a hair from my messy bun and dropped it over the edge of the blade. It split in half perfectly. "Smooth…" She swung the blade and it glided through the air. "…Inuyasha!" She commanded with a no-arguing-with-me tone, "Drag the stone bench over."

"What!" Inuyasha nearly hollered. "What the hell—fine!" He grumbled about old hags who were mean, nasty, and horrible. He leapt to the stone bench and attempted to drag it over. "Oi! Kaede-sensei! What in holy seasons has the stone bench consumed! It weighs 300 time as much as my half-brother!"

Sango crossed her arms, and made a disbelieving noise, "And you know this…how?"

Miroku raised an eyebrow gleefully. "I never knew you were like me Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha flushed bright red, "I—wha!—I—did—no such thing! You PERVERT! IDIOT!"

Sango pounced.

"Why Sango, my dear, I never knew you had the same mind as I—"

SLAP!

"HENTAI!"

SLAP!

"PERVERT!"

PUNCH!

Sango seethed. "That-that hentai! He'll never learn!"

Kikyou soothed Sango. "Just ignore him. He can get his punishment later, after Kagome's lesson. Now, Inuyasha…" A glint in her eye appeared. "What were you complaining about?"

He gulped. "Uh…"

Kikyou nodded. "Just as I thought. Please," She made a sweeping motion with her arm. "Continue."

"Huh?" Inuyasha stared at her.

Kikyou sighed. So ignorant. And forgetful. Yet cute in his own way. "The _bench…_?"

"Oh." He lifted it, grunting as he did so, and dragged it over to Keade-sensei.

Keade-sensei fixed him within her beaded stare. "Thank ye, pup. Though next time, do not be so…full of curses. Watch ye language in front of the princesses, pup."

"Feh." Inuyasha muttered.

Sango whacked Inuyasha on the back of his head. "Don't be so disrespectful! Keade-sensei is centuries older than you!"

"Feh."

I motioned slightly towards the blades. "Keade-sensei, please forgive Inuyasha for his disrespectful behavior toward you. He is…sorry that he was unwilling to help, Keade-sensei. _Next time_, he _will not_ complain. Please continue your inspection."

The corner of Keade-sensei's mouth twitched slightly. "Ah, Kagome, because ye have such faith in ye friend the pup, I forgive him. But next time, the consequences will be…severe. Let me see…" She looked at the stone bench for a moment, then suddenly picked up a blade and swung it at the stone. It cut through as though the stone was liquid, parting before the blade before it even touched. "Strong…very sturdy…and not a scratch on the blade…Wonderful. Lesson ended. Go find Akira, child."

I grinned, bent down, picked up my katanas and began striding to the castle. Sango and Kikyou followed me quickly, leaving the 'monk' and the 'pup' alone with Keade-sensei. As we reached the castle gates, we could hear the shouts of Miroku.

"Oh my dear ladies! Do not leave me, a poor, piteous monk," Here, we snorted. "Alone with the dog devil and the hag!"

"Oi! Kagome, Sango, Kiki! What the hell did you leave like that for?"

He is oh so stupid. Kikyou was just getting a little irritated…

"My dear Sangie! Please, come save me!" You could see her eyebrow started to twitch violently. It was one thing to be called a nickname by a sister, and another thing to be called 'Sangie' by a _perverted_ monk.

"Kiki! Why the hell don't you wait for me!"

I hid a grin at the obviously lovesick dolts. Thank Kami I didn't and won't ever fall in love…what about...Sesshou—No. Don't even think about it!…Speaking of the Taiyoukai…

"Halfling. Stop your shouting. The castle rings with your unneeded aggravating voice."

Ouch. Quite harsh.

"Houshi. You _will_ stop yelling your annoying voice across the clearing. However, you may proceed pursuing women. It prevents…some bothersome trifle things from occurring."

Oooh. I can see Inuyasha getting ready to blow. "Sit."

POW!

"OW! Wench! What the HELL did you do that for! First the MAKEUP then this!"

Sango and Kikyou glared at him. Miroku backed up at the looks that could kill. Inuyasha stopped speaking as he caught the looks Kikyou and Sango were giving him.

"What! What are you staring at me for!"

I looked at him disbelievingly. "Inuyasha, repeat to yourself what you just said and think about WHY it would get you those looks from Sango and Kikyou! You can be that dense!"

"Um…I just said '…First the makeup! Then—Oh damn." He paled considerably. "Um…sorry?"

Sango and Kikyou shook their heads. "That's not going to be enough."

Miroku spoke up. "How about we just tell Sesshoumaru-sama what happened, and apologize?"

Sesshoumaru fixed us in his penetrating stare. "Explain."

What color left in Inuyasha's and Miroku's faces drained away. "Uh…they did it!" Pointing at Sango, Kikyou, and I. I shot them a look that said 'You-guys-are-going-to-be-dead-meat-if-I-catch-you.' They backed away slowly, to the sanctuary of the God tree at the edge of the clearing, leaving Kikyou, Sango, and I alone with the Ice Lord.

"Well," Kikyou began, "This is our way of getting revenge on the boys."

"And we included you," Sango added, "Because of how you treated Princess two evenings ago in her favorite clearing."

"And you disrespected me," I confirmed, "By not giving me the proper title."

He raised an eyebrow. "You are not worthy of my attention. Do not question this Sesshoumaru's doings."

I grinned. "I didn't question you, and actually, you're not worthy of being here in _my_ presence because _you_ don't respect me enough to do so, AND—"

Sango continued, "There's a rule here in the Southern Kingdom that states—"

"Always respect your youngers!" We giggled.

"Hn."

"And," Kikyou smiled slyly, "If you break the rule, then the person you offended automatically has the right to challenge you in…"

"Sparring!" Sango announced gleefully, catching onto Kikyou's meaning.

I groaned softly. "Sango…" I began in a warning voice. "Kiki…don't even _think_ about doing what I _know_ you're doing!"

Sango only smiled. "Oh but Kags! You have to! Otherwise we'll tell Keade you weren't practicing! She won't believe us, but we'll do it anyways. Come on…we'll tell Momma you denied a challenge…"

I sighed. "Fine…"

"YES!" Kikyou and Sango high-fived.

"All right. Sesshoumaru-sama, Kags, you can spar right here! Um…you're allowed to use whatever other powers you have…Kags, got your bow? Sesshoumaru-sama, ready?"

I nodded.

"Hn. Do not expect me to relent just because you are a female."

"Whatever." I muttered.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Normal P.O.V._

Sesshoumaru drew Toukijin and stood calmly waiting. Kagome stood on the other side of the clearing in a light meditating position. A blur moved toward Kagome. She snapped he eyes open just before it rammed into her and flashed to the other side of the field.

She drew the bow and notched an arrow, glowing white and let it fly. It didn't hit Sesshoumaru, missed him by an inch in fact. He swung Toukijin at her unprotected side, and Kagome suddenly drew from nowhere a katana and blocked. The two opposites, demonic energy and the purifying energy met, slamming into each other. Somehow, the purifying energy softened and let the demonic energy slide over.

Kagome drew out her other katana to block another blow from Toukijin. It held, but white ripples were appearing as the two blades met. She let her blade slide, and back flipped over Sesshoumaru to his other side. He whirled around and let Toukijin strike at her unprotected side. Kagome let her two katanas' tips angle toward each other, forming a 'v' and through them, formed a barrier to block his attacks. As Toukijin's tip touched the barrier, there was a blinding flash of light.

When the light cleared, Kagome saw someone that she hadn't seen in years.


	4. Scent Changes

Chapter 4

Scent Change

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Kagome's P.O.V._

I couldn't believe my eyes. "Kouga?"

The figure grinned, and held out his arms to me.

I paused, trying to decide what to do. After a moment, I strode over to him, and slapped his face, really _hard_.

He protested. "Hey! Gome! What are you doing?"

I scolded him. "Don't 'Gome' me! What happened to Ayame? Don't tell me you ditched her!"

"Uh…" He sweat dropped.

"Yes?"

He coughed.

"Or does she not know that you're here while she's taking care of her pups?"

Kouga laughed weakly. "Uh…Gome…"

I shook my finger at him. "KOUGA! I'm writing to Ayame…as soon as I kick your ass!"

He cringed under the force of my yell.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Normal P.O.V. Meanwhile… 

"Kagome's mad." Sango remarked, while munching on an apple.

Miroku agreed, his hand creeping toward her. "Quite…"

Sango glanced over at him, and threw the half-finished apple at his hand.

"Ow! My dear Sango…why do you throw half-finished apples at me while Kagome's mad at Kouga?"

Sango 'hmphed'.

Inuyasha laughed at his expense. "Whatever, monk. Hey…did you just say…" He sniffed. "KOUGA!"

Kikyou sighed. "Always at each others tails…"

He shot off the tree and streaked toward Kouga, passed his half-brother, whom he said a rude 'hi' to. "Oi! Kouga, you mutt face! Get out of here!"

"Or you'll what?" Kouga taunted.

"I'll—"

Sesshoumaru interrupted, looking down at them. "Hn. Half-breed and wolf. Your screeching voices annoy me. Come, girl," He addressed Kagome, "I do not have time to waste," There he sneered. "Unlike these two mutts."

Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, Sango, and Kikyou could see Kagome's aura getting bigger and bigger.

"Kags!"

"Calm DOWN!"

"My sweet Kaggie, what'll I—" THUNK! Kagome didn't even look at him when she threw an arrow at him, pinning his collar to the tree.

"Gome. Breathe in—"

"Down." Kagome seethed. THUNK!

"Breathe out…" Inuyasha finished, backing away as she turned her seething eyes at him.

"Sit." Kagome glared.

Inuyasha muttered, "Shit," as he went down. Poor, poor doggie. Poor little wolfie. Brought down by Kagome. Brought down to kiss the earth.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Kagome's P.O.V._

Ah. Finally…some piece and quiet. Now, for the prey…well, not prey. The object of my anger. Sesshoumaru. Wait…where did he go? Oh dear. He' s currently behind me, grabbing my neck, applying pressure to a point on my neck where I'm supposed to fall unconscious, but unfortunately, I am not yet immune to that move. So…I fell unconscious.

"Gome!" Ugh. I really need to tell Ayame that the annoying ookami is not welcomed here unless she is here! His annoying voice calls, "Gome! You're not unconscious are ya?" No, stupid wolf, I am drowning in the sea.

Inuyasha, who probably guessed what I was up to, went up to Kouga and slammed his fist into Kouga's face. "Shut up, wolf!"

Kouga, who spit out blood, retorted. "Damn you, dog breath!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Normal P.O.V._

Inuyasha was about to yell at Kouga when he saw the look on Sesshoumaru's face. He looked…strange. As if fighting the control of some kind of… sniff sniff

'Holy crap. Kagome's giving off a females dog's scent.' He quickly covered his nose with one sleeve, and dragged Kouga away from the pair by his collar. 'Shit. Got to get out of here, out of—'

Sesshoumaru snarled at Kouga, having wrapped Kagome in his arms tightly, as Kouga fought to get out of Inuyasha's grip on his collar. Inuyasha cursed. "Damn it! Would you look at his face, idiot!"

Kouga continued to fight against him, angling toward his 'Gome'. Inuyasha barked a sharp command at Sango, Miroku, and Kikyou, also telling InuTaishou and the Lord and Lady of the Southern Lands the message.

OoOoOoOoOoO

In the Ceremony Hall 

Midori, Lady of the Southern Lands and Izayoi, InuTaishou's mate, were arguing with Raishu, Lord of the Southern Lands, and InuTaishou.

"Darling, Kagome would be much happier if she were paired up with Sesshoumaru," Izayoi continued. "Than the silly annoying ookami prince!"

Midori stated to the two lords, "My point exactly." She turned her head to Raishu. "You cannot and will not deny that having that ookami as a son-in-law will be the worst decision in your life ever! He'll get on everybody's nerves and—"

She broke off as they heard Inuyasha's urgent bark.

Raishu chuckled weakly and turned toward his furious mate. "Ah, my dear, we should go see what Inuyasha wants."

Midori glared at him. "We _are_ going to finish this discussion, dear."

Raishu gulped as they head out toward the field next to the gardens.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Back at the field_

Sesshoumaru had jumped to a branch on the God Tree, nose buried in his 'mate's' neck, and purring with content. However, when anybody, and I mean _anybody_, approached him and/or Kagome, he growled loudly with a warning embedded in it, telling them to back away.

He sniffed at her pulse, when it started to speed up. Kagome was waking. He made a small whining noise. Kagome slowly opened her eyes just as Sesshoumaru buried his nose (once again) in her neck.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Kagome's P.O.V._

I felt warmth surrounding me as I woke. I do not wish to wake, and snuggled into the warmth. However, a low whine called to me, and I had no choice but to do so. I opened my eyes and saw someone holding me.

He nudged at the juncture where my neck and shoulder meet, sniffed it, then lightly bit into my skin. He withdrew his fangs, and left a small but strong scent-mark, claiming me for the while. Wait...claiming me? _What!_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

A/N: Hi everybody. Sorry about how long I took. And how short it is. I think my chapters will be a reasonable length, but when I'm in the middle of one chapter and I run out of ideas, I'll make it short and post it so you guys won't wait forever.

-kagome.inuyoukai


	5. Smooth and Silky

Smooth and Silky!

Chapter 5

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Aw…they look so cute!" Midori squealed.

Izayoi whispered dreamily, "Shhh…we don't want them to take notice of us. Ah…if this continues, we'll have black-haired and golden-eyed pups in no time!"

InuTaishou snorted. "Of course my dear Izzie, but you must agree with me that they would look more enchanting with golden eyes and silver-white, smooth, silky hair…"

Raishu released a breath a relief, thankful that Midori hadn't done anything to him. "Old friend, you must pardon me, but leave some details to be inherited by our line…silver-white—"

"_Smooth, silky!_"

He continued on, exasperatingly accepting InuTaishou's crazy obsession of '_smooth and silky_', "Hair, with _blue_ eyes."

InuTaishou rolled his eyes.

Izayoi scolded, "Don't roll your eyes, Mr. Smooth-and-Silky! That's a very _un_characteristic thing to do! Next time, if you must show your irritation—not that you're even supposed to—"

"Izayoi! InuTaishou! Stop your bickering at once! She's waking up!" Midori pointed at Kagome slowing waking up as Sesshoumaru scent-marked her.

Izayoi and InuTaishou stopped arguing and took at look at them. Izayoi sighed. "Aww…they're sooo **cute**!"

"Absolutely adorable!" Midori cried.

InuTaishou's eyes gleamed. "My dears," He held an arm out to both female youkai. "Come, we must go and celebrate this fortunate…luck! Let us go! To the banquet hall!"

Raishu sighed exasperatedly, as he followed the trio. "At least they aren't screaming about puppies…"

"Raishu!"

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"You're sleeping out in your own room for the next 3 weeks!"

He protested. "But—"

"No buts!" And with, that, Midori, Izayoi, and InuTaishou disappeared into the banquet hall…preparing for the coming ceremony.


End file.
